


Noblesse Fanart based on other peoples Noblesse Fanfics

by Monarch_Noonoh



Category: Noblesse (Manhwa)
Genre: Gen, Minutiae by AdmiralTDeVanto
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-10
Updated: 2020-12-10
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:35:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 51
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27992373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Monarch_Noonoh/pseuds/Monarch_Noonoh
Summary: Fanart of Fanfic of Noblesse ＼(￣▽￣)／Yaaay Fan-ception
Comments: 4
Kudos: 33





	Noblesse Fanart based on other peoples Noblesse Fanfics

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I really loved reading Minutiae by AdmiralTDeVanto on FF and had this vision of the trio in my head. So I decided to share it and I hope AdmiralTDeVanto you like my rendition of your amazing story. ( ´ ∀ `)ノ～ ♡

Toddler M-21with his favorite blanket 

Infant Takeo sucking on his thumb

  
Baby Tao smiling )

Chapter 2 of Minutiae where Frankenstein is reunited with M-21

Raizel holding sleeping Tao

Raizel putting as much distance as possible between him and M-21 cause he is touch shy LOL

M-21 hating on his season-less food 


End file.
